Bittersweet Endings Beginnings
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Harry killed Voldemort, but nothing is the way it should be, this is the story of Tom and harry's future, past, and their final battle together(sumtimes even i think im sad)-bai (r/r)
1. Harry's End, His Insanity, Nothing's The...

****

Title: Bittersweet

Author: krimzon (krimzon_burns@hotmail.com)

Rating: Pg-13

Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Tom Riddle

Beta: No

Disclaimer: The usual, Harry Potter characters in this story do not belong to me, because lets face it, they belong to J.K.Rowling, lucky women. And others. But my insanity that's all mine, yup, its nice to have someone to talk to, silly thing insanity, I don't think I own it either, anywayz, that's my disclaimer. So don't sue, I'm broke till I get a crappy job.

A/N: This is a non sane Voldemort (tom riddle)/Harry Potter suicide fic, and since its insanity, and comes from me, which is sad, believe me, it would be nice to get reviews. I don't know why, but then neither do you!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I killed him, everyone knew that I would eventually kill him. It was fate, my fate, my horrible fate. I'm their hero, their savoir, a murderer, The Boy Who Lived, even best friends with Ron and Hermione, and don't even forget, archrivals with Draco Malfoy. Yes, I am their everything, and I am nothing.

But for now I am going insane. 

Voldemort, and more unknowingly known as Tom Riddle. Is alive.

He is in me, so I am him, we are one, We are immortal.

They say brother wands can never duel, they say Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter lived a life of fame, they do not know, anything.

We dueled, Tom and I, it's useless calling him Voldemort, for I am he, and he is I, we dueled, we fought, he lost, and I lost. Good was, and evil was, a universe of balance. Since Tom and I had brother wands, and since him and I were a part of each other, his magick in me, and my blood in him, we were equals, souls, hearts, minds, and powers. We didn't exist, we were neutral, put us together and you have nothing, pull us apart and we can be everything.

That's why I say, that I am the one and only Lord Voldemort. And why Harry Potter never was.

So that's why you must understand, why I hate you, and why I love you, and why we can never be. 

He talks to me, Tom, in my head I hear his voice, he's so innocent it scares me, he sees the shadows and knows they're evil, he sees them and can hate them for what they are, who they are. I can't, I think I'm falling in love, or I've already fallen, I can't tell anymore. 

I think I love Tom.

And hate myself.

That's why I envy Tom/myself, and that is why I hate him so much it feels like love, that's why I can never forgive him/myself for staying in the shadows for so long, with the shadows. 

And that's why I push you away, and that's why I'm breaking. Why I'm crying when you asked if I love you back, and why I couldn't say that I did, and do still love you.

And that's why I'm bleeding now, from deep inside it conquers, from deep inside it burns. 

He told me to do it, he told me I was evil, I was dark, and he was right, I was right to do this. 

You should have seen him, he was helping me cut and cut; his pale hands over my own, helping the knife cut my skin apart. 

His dark hair covering his eyes from me, they're green just like my own, burning embers, a jade flame of the soul, our soul, his and mine.

He looked up at me and smiled, then we cut deeper, and deeper. He was fading, and I was leaking all over the floor, all red. I couldn't see his lips telling me to cut deeper, to bleed him out, I was corrupting him, I was so dark, I was so dirty. But I heard his soft whispers, and I closed my eyes to dream.

It's so beautiful, the rain, it falls and falls, and when you think it might go on forever, it just stops. And that's why I hate it, it leaves you alone, leaves you in the darkness by yourself. 

Rain is also like tears, my tears, and Tom's tears, though mine are red, and oh so dark, and his are pure and silver orbs of light. I've only ever seen him cry once, when my soul turned black, he said that that was bad. I can't be like him, even though I want to, I cry too much, I bleed too much, all over. My tears turn my skin crimson, and I look so evil when I hurt, then I hurt him, and I cry more, I turn darker, I'm corrupting him, so I ended it, and he'll live happily, just like he should have.

He's an angel sent to heal, and I'm the monster. But good always wins, and Tom won, I'm glad, I don't think I would have liked it much if I had beaten him, he's too good to be beaten. I'm glad I'm dying.

I'm glad I'm dead.

The last I heard his voice was when he whispered to my dying self that he had won, that I had won. But I'm evil, and evil's not supposed to win. 

Tom was good, he was pure. Why would he say that I won, and that he won, that evil won. No, good is supposed to win.

And I'm dead, so good wins, and I'm dead, so good wins. I'm dead. I don't think they wanted this to happen. I'm their hero; I'm their savoir. I'm Lord Voldemort.

And sadly, I know that I won. And Tom won. And then everyone lost. Because we won. And as I told you, we are nothing. And nothing isn't anything to be happy about.

Because Tom died too.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

didya like? Well I did so screw you- lovya (I really do)-crimson tears, bai. 


	2. Tom Riddle's Beginning, Part 1

****

Title: Bittersweet Misery

Author: krimzon (krimzon_burns@hotmail.com)

Rating: Pg-13

Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Tom Riddle

Beta: No

Disclaimer, look at chapter 1 to find disclaimer, I'm tired of repeating myself.

A/N: I decided to continue this strange tale, so this is Tom's beginning. Later, I might add more, because this is just the first part of his tale, there will be one more or maybe two more chapters concerning Riddle. Then I might add a part where everything happened, the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, I dunno.

I'm looking for a beta reader, for this story, so if anyone would like to take the job, just e-mail me, or leave a message in the reviews of this story-thankz

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 1-Tom Riddle's Beginning- His Story

I can't remember if it was tomorrow that was yesterday, or a today that hasn't happened. I'm confused and no one has the answers. 

I suppose I should start at the beginning, after all, it is the only way one can start.

All I remember was being taken, not kidnapped, but taken, my innocence stolen, or what was left of it. 

It all started when I found out I could speak to snakes. And that they could understand me, and myself them. Now, being a wizard, I knew that many strange things could happen to someone, but being muggle born, and muggle raised, my experience was completely different from what it could've been. I was an unknown, so I didn't tell anyone. There was no one to tell anyway. The houses were against each other, and I was confused as to why. So I hated them all, because no one else would be my friend, because no one else understood.

I spent a lot of time in the library, researching things not meant for someone of my age. Doing things that were frowned upon. That were wrong. But I would show them, the pain that they had caused me and I would make them feel it. 

Not long after I came to Hogwarts, I found out that there was a chamber of secrets, now being the curious cat that I was, I couldn't help myself, I had to know, everything.

One night, I snuck out of the common room, and went off to find the damned chamber. Earlier that day, I had found a really old book, in the back of the library, and I do mean really old. The author was unknown, the cover worn away by years, and dust. But I could still see the faint initials, S.S. I didn't know what that meant, but then such details, never really matter. Or so I thought.

The book spoke of the unspeakable, of evil beneath these walls, of death in spoken words, and the sight of those that die, looking back at you. 

Red eyes.

There was a map, inside the book, of the whole castle. In one bathroom, in particular, there was a snake. I went there, that night. I spoke to it, that night. And it let me in, to a whole New World.

There in the shadows, stood the figure of a snake, with ruby eyes, and scales of stone. The basilisk as I would later learn, from the thing itself.

I could feel its power, flowing through the room, through the chamber, of secrets, now my secrets. I spoke to it, I awakened it. And with it, rose my power, rose such evils, it was so tempting, and I couldn't help but give in. 

I was the Heir of Slytherin, I found out that night. The poor little boy, who didn't belong with his house, was a descendent of it. Was pure of blood from it. Was made fully of it.

This was revenge; I would hurt them all, like they hurt me. I would kill them, with my weapon.

And with that, I became their enemy. But me they didn't think it could ever be.

Those of pure blood, would have never thought of it being me, I was muggle born, no, and those muggle born, were to dumb, to know a thing, and they wouldn't think it was me, but I hated them more for that. I guess that came from my parents, and me being orphaned, people always hurt me, now it was my turn.

I found that, it was a pleasure, to see there dead eyes staring back at me, their souls, mere cinders, on the ground. And I the cause of this destruction of minds. Me, Tom Riddle, a deadly enemy that no one would see, until it was already too late.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

TBC...


End file.
